Amortentia
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Jonouchi Katsuya quiere vengarse de Kujaku Mai, la sabelotodo que parece siempre meterse en su camino. Tratando de dejarla en ridículo decide hacer una pócima sin saber las consecuencias de está. polarshipping, kuriboshipping, Jaden x Yugi. Jonouchi x Mai.


—Joven Katsuya preste atención a la clase —le llamó la atención su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras quien seguía escribiendo en la pizarra. El pequeño ser peludo con alas blancas y patas verdes sobrevolaba por los asientos. Quien fungía como segundos ojos ayudando a vigilar a los alumnos de su amo, después de todo estaban en temporada de exámenes.

El rubio dejo caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la silla. Contando los días, ya solo restaba el día de mañana para al fin ver los resultados de su trabajo.

Por tres semanas estuvo elaborando en secreto lo que pondría fin a esa arrogante de Kujaku Mai, quien siempre tenía que ponerlo en vergüenza frente a todos.

No por nada era una estudiante de honor en Slytherin. Pero ya vería la chica cuando al fin su poción estuviera terminada.

Anchando su sonrisa al anticipar su victoria empezó a dejar volar su imaginación siendo que desde que entro a Hogwarts la rubia y él siempre se encontraron en una contienda campal.

O al menos eso veían los ojos de Katsuya puesto qué siempre en cada asignación la chica resaltaba como la mejor, mientras él, era caso contrario, como polos opuestos él siempre terminaba como el hazmerreír de la clase entera.

Si bien no era el mejor estudiante, se descubrió a sí mismo como un experto en la escoba, lo cual le dio un lugar como buscador en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa Gryffindor.

No obstante la gloria que se instaló en él al ser uno de los más jóvenes buscadores al no verse un caso igual desde la llegada de Harry Potter hace 300 años, esta se esfumo a los segundos al ver como Kujaku Mai también era llamada para formar parte del equipo de Slytherin.

Era la rapidez y por supuesto inteligencia de la rubia que le hacía ser un As mortal para su casa, después de todo Slytherin al fin llevaba la gloria a sus puertas consecutivamente desde que entro ella como jugador.

Si bien Jonouchi Katsuya no era rencoroso al ser criado en una familia de clase media llena de amor y por supuesto comprensión, estaba harto de las palabrerías o sermones de la chica a la hora de hacer algo.

_"Alza más la varita"_

_"Estas diciendo mal el hechizo"_

_"Si te concentraras más podrías dejar de estar en el primer puesto como el peor de los estudiantes"_

¿Pero quién se creía? Solo era una estudiante más no algún profesor ni mucho menos su madre.

Abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta que se dejó llevar por sus propios pensamientos observó la particular cabellera al frente de su rostro.

Con una sonrisa amable a simple vista y los ojos cerrados, el sombrero de punta caía hacia atrás, la túnica negra con acabados morados y bríos cual estrellas asomaron por debajo de su manga cuando estaciono el libro en su cabeza en un leve golpe, el cabello cual acuarela partiendo de doradas hebras al frente, con obscuros mechones negros en la base y en sus puntas el violáceo radicaba.

—Joven Katsuya ¿Sabe en qué temporada estamos? —el chico paso saliva— recuerde que usted mejor que nadie debe poner más atención.

Un par de risas empezaron a escucharse. Katsuya afirmo mientras el profesor volvía hacia la pizarra y un muy mal humorado kuriboh gruñía a los estudiantes quienes guardaron silencio otra vez.

Mientras tanto los ojos violáceos de alguien seguían mirando fijamente al rubio.

『❀』

Era hora del almuerzo, tomado un pedazo del pastel de calabaza Hiroto Honda, amigo de Katsuya dirigió la vista hacia él.

—Hey por aquí —le llamo, con mirada cancina al ver que traía el entrecejo fruncido y maldecía solo resoplo.

—¿Pero quién se cree? —farfullo Jonouchi mientras se dirigía al comedor, había llegado de la práctica de Quidditch.

—No me digas, ¿Algo paso otra vez con Kujaku?

Refunfuñando se sentó en su lugar para comer algo, después de todo se encontraba hambriento, tomando el tenedor lo llevo hacia el platón de puré de papa y tomar un bocado.

Tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente Honda decidió no ahondar más en el asunto, después de todo hacerlo dejaría abierta la caja llena de quejas que tenía su rubio amigo con la chica de Slytherin. En otra ocasión no le hubiese encontrado problema el burlarse en sus narices, pero viéndose en exámenes esa semana prefería ocupar el tiempo de almuerzo para estudiar un poco.

Así se encontraron en silencio, al menos el suficiente que podrían darse el lujo de tener, puesto que los comedores eran largas mesas compartidas, donde varios de sus compañeros también se encontraban disfrutando de la comida de Hogwarts.

Fue el ruido del libro al ser colocado sobre la madera de cedro lo que hizo voltear su mirada hacia el joven de cabellera negra larga, sus orbes verdes brillaron y sus labios sonrieron con carisma como siempre.

Honda levanto una mano en forma de saludo mientras daba otra mordida a su pay de calabazas.

—¿Sucedió algo? —preguntó mientras miraba a ambos chicos, parecían algo decaídos, por lo regular el verles tontear era algo más normal que verlos en silencio en el comedor.

—Además de que a Jonouchi le pateo el trasero una chica, nada nuevo —contesto Hiroto.

—¡Oye! —se levantó de su mesa mientras le apunto con el tenedor. El alumno de Ravenclaw solo rio por el entusiasmo de ambos. —¡Tú! —esta vez apunto hacia el azabache— ¿Solo viniste a burlarte de mí, Otogi?

—Para nada, solo quería avisarles, habrá una pequeña fiesta al termino de los exámenes en la torre de astronomía —les guiño un ojo antes de irse— espero y esta vez puedan asistir —se fue sin más.

Los tres se conocían desde pequeños siendo que el padre de Ryuji tenía una de las más grandes y mejores tiendas para encontrar cualquier tipo de brebaje como artículo de magia, en cambio Hiroto y Katsuya se veían las caras desde años antes al ser sus padres parte del magisterio de magia.

『❀』

Era de noche y se encontraba en los cobertizos, yendo al viejo caldero que había oculto en el segundo piso del establo con un poco de heno hizo de lado la capa de invisibilidad que traía puesta, un regalo de Otogi hace dos años por su cumpleaños.

Sonriendo con anticipación coloco un poco del brebaje en una botella, sin embargo su sonrisa se esfumo por completo y casi deja caer su "obra maestra" al escuchar los pasos de alguien acercarse, ocultando el caldero, paso saliva, tapando la botella la llevo dentro de su bolsillo y se colocó la capa otra vez.

A pesar de haber elegido uno de los cobertizos en desusó vio llegar a su profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas quien venía llegando con un hipogrifo, portaba una camisa blanca cuello "V" con bordados verdes y dorados, encima traía puesta una capa de piel. Sus botas de piel hicieron rechinar la madera vieja.

Detrás de él su profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras llegó con la típica capa negra encima, y su fiel compañero kuriboh.

—Me alegra ver que sus alas ya están mejor, Jaden —sonrió amable, el pequeño animal peludo se posó frente al hipogrifo, su cabeza de pájaro se ladeo al ver a Kuriboh quien cerró los ojos y empezó a aletear sus alas lleno de felicidad.

—Al parecer no eres el único feliz por ello —declaro Jaden colocando una mano en su cadera y la otra la extendió, Kuriboh entendió el gesto y se colocó encima de sus guantes, con una sonrisa ancha Jaden le sonrió al animal, le alegraba que aún le recordase, siendo que hace muchos años que no se veían, la última vez fue hace unos quince años cuando se lo dio de regalo de cumpleaños a Yugi— basta —empezó a reír cuando su peludo amigo camino por su brazo hasta llegar a su hombro para rozarse contra su mejilla, las cosquillas de su suave pelaje le hicieron recordar los días en el Instituto Durmstrang fue ahí cuando se llevaron los juegos del cáliz de fuego cuando los dos se conocieron, en ese entonces solo era un estudiante más y Yugi era el profesor encargado de vigilar a sus alumnos. Lo suyo tal vez había sido amor a primera vista, ese año, Hogwarts se había llevado la copa, sin embargo eso era nada para él, aunque era uno de los participantes, más bien era la pena de saber que aquel breve instante donde compartirían no solo el mismo techo sino miradas ya no podrían ser. Así fue como en el baile final se atrevió a llamarle.

—_¿Podría venir conmigo unos segundos Mutou-san?_

_Le llamo a pesar de sentirse avergonzado al interrumpir la conversación con la representante de la academia Mágica Beauxbatons Anzu Masaki._

_Con una sonrisa amable, a pesar de su puesto y título, puesto que nunca creyó ver a un profesor tan carismático impartiendo semejante materia, por lo regular se imaginaba a profesores tétricos como Snake Severus o Dolores Jane Umbridge sin embargo el parecía ser querido como respetado por sus alumnos y de igual forma si alguno de los otros estudiantes necesitaba ayuda la daba sin importar que no fuesen de su propia escuela._

_Yendo hacia afuera del castillo, ante el brillo de las estrellas saco el pequeño huevo detrás de su capa roja, siendo que portaba el uniforme de gala de su casa madre._

—_¿Para mí? —se señaló con el índice mientras Jaden asentía y su cabello castaño revoloteaba por el exceso de movimientos, extendiendo sus manos aunque solo fueron unos instante pudo sentir la magia brotando de sus yemas y entremezclándose con la suya hasta ser absorbida por el huevo blanco —muchas gracias._

_Jaden parpadeo dos veces mientras le veía extrañado —¿No preguntara que es? ¿Acaso no teme que sea algo peligroso? —le interrogo._

—_No parece ser nada de eso joven Yuki —llevo el huevo hacia su pecho— es más parece ser un artículo muy especial ¿Puedo saber dónde lo consiguió?_

—_Una tienda —confeso— si gusta, un día le llevare —exclamo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas aparecía al notar que le había invitado a volverse a ver otra vez._

—_Me encantaría, además, así podrá ver el resultado final —declaro con un extraño brillo en la mirada que solo hizo al joven Yuki caer más enamorado de él._

_Al final, aunque era costumbre que los contendientes bailaran en la pista principal, Jaden deicidio alejarse de la multitud y quedarse en el balcón con él, en silencio mientras miraban la luna se hicieron compañía hasta que ambos debieron retirarse a dormir._

_A la mañana siguiente tuvieron que separarse, pero aunque aún conservaban comunicación mediante sus lechuzas, conociendo así que dentro del huevo no se hallaba ningún dragón sino una extraña especie que se pensaba extinta; un kuriboh alado, animal que las leyendas contaba ser un mensajero místico de la civilización egipcia._

Pensando que no se volverían a ver otra vez, sus caminos se cruzaron otra vez cuando hubo vacante para profesor de bestias, sin perder el tiempo él mismo decidió hacer el examen, aprobando con excelencia dejo de lado los largos viajes por el mundo para al fin enseñar lo que había aprendido por mano propia.

Riendo ante las caricias, pronto notó como la mano de Mutou, se acercó hacia ambos, kuriboh entendió el gesto y regresando con su dueño se apartó.

—Creo que debemos volver —declaro.

Rascándose la mejilla, sonrió apenado, aun sentía la diferencia de ambos, tal vez se debía a la madurez del hombre que tenía enfrente, a pesar de verse más joven de lo que era.

—Tienes razón, después de todo no quiero ser quien arruine tu rutina de sueño y empieces a depender de pociones de embellecer.

El pequeño rubor se estaciono en las mejillas del mayor, carraspeando cerro los ojos para dar la vuelta un tanto ofendido.

Sin embargo al escuchar el ruido de una tabla cayendo su mirada se afilo.

Desde su lugar Jonouchi no podía escuchar bien de que hablaban ambos profesores, pero jamás creyó verlos de esa manera, podía verse desde lejos que ambos eran cercanos, tratando de mantener la calma, llevo ambas manos a su boca para no gritar, siendo que sentía que era atravesado por su mirada a pesar de usar la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Yugi?

El aludido negó, ofreciendo una de sus características sonrisas se dirigió a la puerta.

—Al parecer hay ratones, por suerte nuestro amigo podrá ayudarnos con la plaga —declaro al notar la rata saliendo del heno.

—Bien, al menos podrá darse un festín hasta que venga mañana por la mañana —respondió tras llevarse ambas manos detrás de la cabeza cual almohadilla.

Jonouchi los vio salir, suspirando lleno de alivio espero a que cerraran la puerta, pronto debía volver antes de que revisaran las habitaciones, sin embargo lo que no previo fue que lo cerraran con llave.

Un nuevo problema se sumaba.

『❀』

Con sueño se dirigió al campo, en su mano izquierda traía agarrada la escoba, soltando un largo bostezo Jonouchi aún se encontraba cansado, ayer con trabajos pudo llegar a su habitación, sin ser visto, para colmo cuando al fin llego a su cama debió quitarse toda la paja que se impregno a su ropa al salir por la ventana del segundo piso.

—Hey Katsuya no lo vayas a estropear —le llamo la atención Ushio, un chico alto y fornido de cabello negro, era el goleador del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Tks...

Sin contestar, tomo su escoba y se colocó en su lugar, ambos equipos se encontraban en el campo, una práctica más para los próximos juegos que se llevarían a cabo como cada año. Sin embargo para Katsuya aquello significaba recibir las burlas o los coreos de su propio equipo.

El árbitro lanzo la Quaffle al aire. Preparando sus escobas ambos equipos se lanzaron al campo de batalla.

—¡Cuidado! —le llamo la atención la chica de cabellera rubia y orbes esmeraldas, reacomodando sus gafas otra vez en su lugar detuvo su escoba— Katsuya presta atención si la bludger te hubiese golpeado ahora mismo estarías en la enfermería —le llamo la atención Hawkins.

Pasando saliva asintió mientras le veía alejarse, apretando los dientes se dirigió diligente a su búsqueda, después de todo no solo debía atrapar la snitch sino también evitar ser una carga, su equipo iba ganando 80 puntos a 50.

Aguzando la vista trato de ver la snitch dorada, solo para ver el brillo que generaba su aleteo a contra luz —¡Ahí estas!

Yendo hacia el frente con su escoba esta vez no se dejaría ganar, dando una última vista hacia atrás vio a Kujaku tratando de escapar de los bludger. ¿Acaso los golpeadores de su equipo no le estaban ayudando?

Poco le importo, volviendo la vista al frente se topó con el fornido cuerpo de Souzouji–Kun quien le derribo de una.

Aferrando su propia escoba tratando de mantenerse en el aire solo pudo ver la escena de como Kujaku tomaba la snitch dorada y otra vez Slytherin ganaba.

『❀』

Frustrado de los acontecimientos decidió hacer caso de las palabras de Ryuji; _"¿Por qué no te tomas un descanso? Hoy tendremos una reunión para estudiar, tal vez hacer otra cosa te despeje la cabeza"_

Decidido fue a la biblioteca este para al menos sacar algunas dudas que tenía sobre las materias, siendo que aún no le calzaban algunas cosas del todo, sin preverlo se encontró en la sala contigua a Kujaku Mai estudiando sola, pronto la voz de uno de los profesores le instó a encenderse.

Observando la oportunidad se acercó a su bebida y vertió la poción en ella.

Llevando una mano a su boca trato de contener la risa que trataba de escapársele.

Volviendo a su escondite dio un salto en su lugar al sentir una mano en su hombro.

—¿A quién miras? —volteándose hacia la dirección de la voz miro a Otogi con el libro en manos, el azabache miro hacia el frente para después mirar a su amigo, sonriendo ladinamente alzo ambas cejas —Así que te gusta Kujaku-san.

—¡Ni de coña! —grito lleno de vergüenza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué la espiabas? —le codeo.

—¿Ha? ¿Yo espiándola? En...

—Como sea viene para acá —le dijo pícaramente antes de irse.

—¡Oye! Espera, Ryuji lo estás malentendiendo yo...

—Katsuya —escuchó su voz llamándole, sin embargo en su tono algo andaba mal.

—¿¡Mai!? —se alertó al verla actuar tan extraña, sus mejillas parecían enrojecidas y su tono de voz imponente sonaba cursi y tan lastimero.

Mirando hacia su mano derecha pudo ver su bebida vacía, ¿Pero qué demonios había hecho?

『❀』

Amortentia; filtro del amor, causa una poderosa obsesión en el bebedor cuando la consume, su aroma difiere en cada uno recordándoles las cosas que más les atrae.

Repaso Jonouchi tras leer el libro por sexta vez, a un lado aferrando su brazo tenia a la joven de Slytherin, quien al parecer había caído enamorada de él.

_"¿Enserio confundiste la poción con otra?"_ se burlaron a la par tanto Honda como Otogi, este segundo al ver como alzaba el puño en su contra coloco ambas manos al frente.

_"Vamos, a lo mucho solo durara una semana, a menos que le sigas dando la pócima a beber"_

_"¿Y yo porque lo haría?"_ contesto malhumorado. No es como si gustase de la compañía de la joven rubia, es más le asustaba un poco su comportamiento, siendo que su mirada afilada y voz seductora había cambiado a expresiones más amigables y dulce a tal punto de empalagar a cualquiera con su tono cursi llamándole _"Jonouchi-kun" _tan cantoramente, mientras le instaba a tomar su brazo cada que estaban juntos.

—_Nee Jonouchi_ ¿Qué haces? ¿Estudias para la clase de pócimas? —el aludido cerro el libro de tajo para no dejar ver la página.

—Algo así —contesto nervioso.

—¿Quieres practicar?

—¿Eh?

—Escuche que pronto el profesor Mutou traerá algo muy especial, podríamos practicar juntos.

—Espera... tú...

La campanilla sonó y con ello la rubia se levantó de su lugar, Jonouchi pudo notar la silueta fina de Kujaku por debajo de la capa, el brillo del collar que llevaba en su cuello resplandeció ante su brillo dorado.

—¿Te saltaras la siguiente clase chico malo? —le guiño un ojo.

Por unos segundos en las mejillas del rubio se estaciono el rubor, levantándose de su asiento, también decidió retomar camino.

『❀』

Se encontraban los dos en clase, frente a ellos la maceta, pensar que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor hacían pareja era de lo más inusual, sin embargo para el profesor Thief, experto en la herbolaria poco le interesaba aquel insólito hecho, después de todo, la casa que perteneciera un mago no le hacía mejor o peor. Tampoco su pasado debía interferir en el futuro que empezaban a forjar cada uno de sus alumnos.

Colocándose las orejeras con su cordial sonrisa anticipo la respuesta de sus alumnos al sacar la mandrágora de su maceta.

Los alumnos se llevaron ambas manos a las orejas ante el ruido de los lloriqueos incesantes de la planta. A sabiendas de lo que seguiría después vieron al compañero de junto algo recelosos.

Jonouchi era del tipo de personas que detestaba esperar, prefería dar el primer paso aunque fuese un camino lleno de obstáculos sin alguna guía o conciencia de ellos, lo cual le generaba ser un impertinente en algunas situaciones. Así que, tomando el viejo dicho que decía; _"a mal paso darle prisa"_ decidió tomar la planta de la parte superior, pronto el ruido del chillido le aturdió, o al menos por unos segundos hasta que noto la suavidad de las orejeras que le protegieron.

A un lado observo a Kujaku Mai, nuevamente aquel extraño sentimiento de vergüenza que apareció dentro de sí, lo cual le hizo desviar la mirada hacia el otro lado, por otra parte sus demás compañeros empezaban a hacer la misma tarea.

Kujaku Mai era una chica extraña, al menos esa fue la conclusión que llego a tener en ese instante, o mejor dicho tras todo un día siendo que parecía que donde fuera él, se la encontraba por casualidad.

—¿Acaso no estabas en clase de quiromancia? —le preguntó tras ver que por arte de magia ahora se hallaba en el asiento de al lado.

—Creo que los golpes te han afectado, yo siempre estuve aquí.

Llevándose la pluma a un lado de la mejilla, su mirada se posó en ella, su cabello rubio caía por detrás de su oreja, sus orbes violáceos brillaban cual gemas.

—Joven Katsuya preste atención a la clase —nuevamente la voz amable y gentil del profesor Mutou se hizo escuchar a un lado de su oreja, mientras kuriboh revoloteaba encima de él echando humos.

La mirada de Mai bajo, los mechones dorados cubrieron su rostro mientras detenía su escritura.

Jonouchi salió junto con los demás, girándose observo a Mai hablando con el profesor Mutou, quiso entrar de nuevo al salón, pero prontamente fue llamado por Rebeca Hawkins quien le llamo a venir con él.

—¿Sucede algo Rebeca?

La chica observo su inquietud mientras miraba otra vez hacia dentro del salón. Lo único bueno de ser enviada por su equipo había sido ver al profesor Mutou siendo amigo de la familia.

—Katsuya...

『❀』

Jonouchi se encontraba sentado junto a Mai, ambos estaban en la biblioteca, si fuera por él se encontraría en su habitación tal vez viendo el techo de esta y no el de la biblioteca.

Balanceando un lápiz con su nariz mientras se sujetaba de la mesa de madera y la pata de la silla se oscilaba hacia dentro y fuera de esta se sentía aburrido.

—¿No crees que deberías estudiar ya que estamos aquí?

La pregunta hizo detener su "tarea" para al fin guardar silencio el rechinido que ocasionaba la pata de su silla contra el piso, en un principio pensó que podría sacarle de quicio, pero al parecer Mai no era de las personas que perdían la paciencia fácilmente.

—Debería ¿No? —fue la respuesta que soltó, tan inocente, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. Así fue como le vio largar un poco de aire y dejar de lado el libro.

—Si te tomaras las cosas enserio dejarías de ser el hazmerreír de todos —declaro. Jonouchi como respuesta bufo.

Mirando hacia el otro extremo de la sala, noto en el tono de la chica, una extraña peculiaridad, siendo que, esta vez aquel tono dulce y cursi no se hallaba al llamarle, sino más bien aquel tono de superioridad que le fastidiaba.

Tal vez los estragos de la pócima se estaban pasando ya y en cierta forma aquello le dio un respiro, después de todo, tener que acompañarla a las prácticas de Quidditch era demasiado para él siendo que le habían sacado del equipo.

_"Tal vez sea debido al estrés de los exámenes, pero deberías tomarte un descaso, no solo yo lo creo, el equipo y el profesor Sasaki también lo cree."_

Y así fue como Jonouchi había perdido su lugar en el equipo, la única cosa que le hacía sentir que era bueno en algo, aun recordaba cómo había resaltado en la elección que se le llevo a cabo, si bien él iba por el puesto de golpeador su destreza le dio el puesto de buscador.

Sin embargo su gloria fue opacada cuando Kujaku Mai quien al llegar brillo de inmediato en la casa que el sombrero le dejo estar.

Dejando escapar un largo suspiro, pensó en cada _"cosa"_ donde ponía parte de sí mismo, esfuerzo, coraje como voluntad, sin importar que tanto pusiera de él, las cosas no resultaran como él las esperaba.

Y esta era una más que se sumaba a la lista, no era como en las viejas leyendas o cuentos de hadas, donde se era el protagonista de una historia, entonces cosas fantásticas pasaban y por azares del destino la felicidad se encontraba junto a él tras pasar increíbles aventuras.

No, a pesar de estar en Hogwarts, era uno más de los cientos de alumnos que cursaban ahí, y por supuesto eso no lo hacía menos o más que ellos, solo igual, lo cual en cierta forma le entristecía y le hacía replantearse la típica frase; _"¿Para qué molestarse?"_

Sin embargo sus preguntas fueron nada ante sus sermones. Otra vez usando ese tono ¿Quién se creía? Girando el rostro a su dirección le tomo de la mano cuando ella sin querer levanto la suya mientras empezaba a contar sus malos hábitos.

—Eres molesta —la rubia dejo de hablar— ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí? Siempre diciéndome que hacer ¿Quién te crees? ¿Eres mi hermana o mi madre? —ella solo se le quedo mirándole en silencio— desde que llegaste siempre has estado molestando, diciéndome que hacer y que no ¿Acaso te causa gracia cada fallo que tengo? —la frustración le había ganado, los orbes violáceos de la chica brillaron, Jonouchi la tenía acorralada

—No es así —murmuro.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? ¡Oh sí! ¡Estas enamorada de mí! Es estúpido ¿Sabes? Porque si no tuvieses esa boca tan grande serias más linda —bajo la mirada cansado mientras refunfuñaba sin notar como el semblante de la chica cambiaba, que sus cejas se habían fruncido y sus labios se torcieron.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de lloriquear!? —el sonido del impacto de su palma abierta chocando contra su mejilla resonó en el lugar, Jonouchi parpadeo un par de veces mientras le observaba, por inercia se llevó una mano en el lugar del impacto que quedo todo rojo — No eres el único con problemas, pero si el más llorón que he conocido —se cruzó de brazos mientras le veía con decepción y resoplaba. Jonouchi solo ancho su sonrisa para al final reír —¿HA? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

—Así que al fin vuelves a ser tú. —esta vez Mai fue la que no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su acción. Sin embargo antes de poder decir algo el encargado se encontraba frente a ambos.

—Ustedes dos fuera —declaro Fujiki.

『❀』

—Entonces ¿Ya lo sabias? —pregunto con cierto grado de incredulidad, los dos se hallaban en medio del pasillo.

—No, pero algo parecía andar mal, además los síntomas que mostrabas no parecían concordar con la poción en cuestión.

—¿Leíste los libros?

Jonouchi sonrió —Si, pero al final no entendí del todo así que le pregunte a uno de mis amigos, él es experto en pociones —se rasco la mejilla con el dedo índice.

Mai guardo silencio un par de segundos, su vista seguía al frente —Si lo sabias ¿Por qué no dijiste algo? —preguntó.

—Creo que por la misma razón por la cual no me acusaste con los profesores. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —codeo su costado mientras alzaba amabas cejas pícaro.

Ella solo rio, —Quien sabe —miro el techo— tal vez solo quería burlarme de ti, ¿Acaso creíste que en el nivel que estas podías hacer un filtro de amor? —se burló.

—¡Oye!

—No lo tomes a mal, es solo, ya te lo dije ¿No? Si te concentraras podrías ser alguien a quien tomar enserio.

—Tks —bufo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y detenía su paso— Cada vez que creo entenderte parece ser todo lo contrario.

Mai alzo la mano mientras seguía su camino, el juego de "enamorados" había llegado a su final.

Aun así parecía que las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad tan fácilmente, al menos eso noto al ver como ahora su atención seguía con ella, Jonouchi en ese entonces pensó que era la curiosidad de saber porque había seguido con toda la farsa.

Para colmo de los males, Kujaku se vio otra vez haciendo equipo con Katsuya sin querer en la clase del profesor Mutou.

Aunque la clase en cuestión no necesitaba que fuese en parejas, el profesor creyó que lo más óptimo en estos casos seria tener apoyo de algún colega, por si las cosas se salían de control, aunque él obviamente estaría al tanto de la situación, quería que sus alumnos supieran defenderse por sí mismo y confiar en la persona de junto, sin importar que no fuesen de la misma casa.

Con los ojos puestos en el viejo baúl de madera, el profesor alzo su varita para zafar el encantamiento que tenía apresado a la criatura en su interior.

Atentos miraron como el baúl dejo sus erráticos movimientos cuando las cadenas cayeron al piso, expectantes algunos se levantaron de su lugar para hacerse hacia el frente de sus pupitres, solo para ver al ser de aspecto negro como si una túnica le cubriera por completo, su mirada vacía y hueca observo a los chicos, sin embargo pronto su atención se centró en el hechicero.

Sobrevolado hacia él, ambas miradas se encontraron, pronto el ser tiño el lugar de oscuridad por completo, esfumándose entre ella pronto cientos de ojos empezaron a asomarse entre las sombras mientras unos afilados colmillos se asomaban, el piso retumbo, algunos de los chicos sintieron el sudor recorrer su piel ante el miedo de verse observados, aún más al sentir la presión de ser devorados en cualquier instante.

Mutou alzo su varita, frente a él, Kuriboh se encontraba echando humo, frunciendo su ceño quiso lanzarse a su ataque, sin embargo su amo alzo su mano para detenerle.

Con un movimiento grácil, pronuncio las palabras del encantamiento, de la punta de su varita un As de luz empezó a asomarse hasta este volverse cada vez más grande y alumbrar todo el lugar desapareciendo la oscuridad por completo.

Cual murciélago se encogió el ser hasta volver dentro del baúl el cual cerro su tapa y otra vez las cadenas se colocaron encima.

—¿Alguien sabe que acaba de ocurrir?

—¿Un dementor? —musito más para sí mismo Jonouchi aunque Mutou le escucho.

—Muy bien Katsuya-kun —le sonrió, el revuelo no se hizo esperar por parte de los jóvenes, que aún se preguntaban cómo era posible ver uno ahí siendo que eran guardias de Azkaban— como hechiceros debemos estar preparados para cualquier tipo de situación —alzo su voz para llamar su atención— así como la luz existe en este mundo también la oscuridad predominara como su igual, el balance en el mundo consiste en el equilibrio de ambas fuerzas, bien o mal, cada uno de ustedes tiene el potencial para volverse lo que desean y sueñan, sin importar de donde provengan, lo importante es a donde quieran dirigirse —su mirada se estaciono en Kujaku— los dementores tienen una habilidad en particular, alimentándose del miedo, pueden tomar la forma del mimo, ahora mismo vimos un ejemplo claro de su poder, sin embargo siempre hay formas de ahuyentarlos.

—El Expecto Patronum —declaro Hawkins.

—Así es —se dirigió nuevamente al baúl mientras lo acariciaba con las yemas de los dedos, girando otra vez el rostro hacia el frente como si nada sonrió— ¿Quién quiere ser el primero? Recuerden que enfrentarse a sus miedos puede ser doloroso, pero en este inmenso y maravilloso mundo, sin importar donde estemos, nunca estamos solos.

『❀』

La clase había terminado, la primera en salir fue Kujaku Mai, Jonouchi trato de ir con ella, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de su profesor.

—Muy bien hecho Katsuya-kun, en el primer intento logro hacer un Expecto Patronum de gran nivel y fuerza —le palmeo el hombro— siga así.

Asombrado ante el halago, se quedó en su lugar, no era natural que alguien hablara bien de sus habilidades, la única que idolatraba en cierta forma cada acto era su hermana menor Shizuka.

Retomando rumbo con una sonrisa socarrona se sintió invadido de energía y entusiasmo, más este entusiasmo mermo al encontrarse con la escena que miraron sus ojos al detenerse a la vuelta del corredor.

—Con que no pudiste hacer un Expecto Patronum Mai —se burló una chica de cabello negro.

—Al parecer lo estúpido se te contagio al pasar tanto tiempo con Katsuya —declaro Sonosaki.

—¿No creen que le están dando mucho crédito? Era demasiado bueno que una sangre sucia destacara tanto —declaro otra chica de cabello castaño corto.

—Como sea mientras no la cagues en el campo no me importa —sentencio Sonosaki mientras le empujaba y se iba por el lado contrario junto al par.

Saliendo de su escondite Jonouchi dudo si ir con ella o no, después de todo al verla ahí estática con la mirada gacha en cierta forma le movió algo dentro de sí.

—Hey —le llamo tras tomar valor.

Como si nada se giró para verle, con su sonrisa socarrona —¿Paso algo? —_"eso es lo que yo iba a preguntar" _pensó Jonouchi, la chica se llevó una mano hacia atrás de la cabeza, al final suspiro —Oye gracias por lo de hace un rato, pero no debes preocuparte, para la próxima podré defenderme yo sola contra el dementor.

Y como si nada se fue, Jonouchi no se atrevió a preguntar la escena que observo hace unos segundos atrás, en parte porque no se sentía con el derecho de hacerlo, siendo que no eran tan cercanos, por otra parte en el corto tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron juntos, reconoció que la chica era orgullosa por naturaleza, ella nunca admitiría que tenía problemas puesto que eso confería necesitar ayuda y hasta el momento siempre la había visto salir adelante por sus propias manos.

¡Pero que desfachatez!

Yendo tras ella le tomo de la mano —Oye, lo sabes ¿No? Que los vi —declaro esta vez sin duda alguna.

Ella frunció el entrecejo —No sé de qué hablas.

—Tus compañeros ¿Qué fue eso?

Deshaciendo su agarre le miro con ira —Nada que te incumba.

—¿Ha? No es como si estuvieras sola, podemos ir con el profesor, además nosotros somos amigos.

—¿Un Gryffindor sintiendo pena por un Slytherin? No me hagas reír yo nunca te vi como un amigo, ni tú me viste así alguna vez. Deberías meterte en tus asuntos y no en el de los demás.

—Mai...

—No me trates como si me conocieras —sin más se fue.

Jonouchi no fue tras ella, no tenía una razón concisa para hacerlo, siendo que Mai había dado justo en el clavo, nunca la considero como una amiga, es más en cierta forma la miro por años como una rival, y poco después empezó a verla como una chica más. La clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras solo le demostró que también la rubia tenía sus malos días, y aquella mascara de perfección se había caído por completo.

Esa noche se puso a pensar los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido, dejando de lado sus pensamientos al admitir que las mujeres eran complicadas, porque si, a veces no entendía ni a su hermana o su madre tomo el libro de conjuros y estudio.

『❀』

Un nuevo día de clases había comenzado, para asombro de los demás esta vez la mano de Katsuya estaba alzada cuando el profesor pregunto sobre los ingredientes de una poción.

Como era de esperarse las burlas de los chicos no se hicieron esperar al ver como el chico parecía haber estudiado, puesto que _"estudio"_ y _"Katsuya"_ no iban de la mano, o al menos eso habían visto por años hasta que el muchacho al fin concentro su energía en algo más allá de su mal carácter y todo lo negativo que pasaba en su vida.

_"Solo tuvo suerte"_ dijeron algunos, pero esa suerte, siguió por varios días cuando el joven Jonouchi había dejado su estandarte de hazmerreir casi compitiendo con el joven Longbotton, el cual era una leyenda por siempre hacer que sus hechizos terminaran explotándole en la cara.

—Hey —le llamo Hawkins, detrás de ella su antiguo equipo de Quidditch.

『❀』

—Jonouchi ¿Iras a la fiesta de esta noche? —pregunto Ryuji, la temporada de exámenes había acabado al fin.

—No lo creo, mañana tengo práctica.

—Pareces renovado —expreso Otogi con media sonrisa.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¿De qué será? —canturreo a su oído para después irse.

Sin entender bien lo que había dicho decidió ir a su habitación, no quería desvelarse, menos al saber que le querían devuelta en el equipo, Hanazaki, su reemplazo a pesar de haber sido más diestro no parecía funcionar del todo bien dentro del equipo para colmo se había roto un hueso, el profesor Sasaki confiando nuevamente en su capacidad, la cual por supuesto no dejaría pasar.

Desde el segundo piso de su habitación pudo ver los destellos de luces por la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo, dándose la vuelta se tapó con la sabana.

Mañana sería un largo día.

『❀』

Se encontraban en el campo, desde su estadía de prueba ya habían pasado tres meses, volando en la escoba, estaban en la final, a pesar de que Slytherin había tenido una racha invicta, Gryffindor no parecía rescindirse, siendo apoyado por las otras dos casas, estaban con el marcador parejo 70 vs 70.

—Así que has vuelto —declaro la rubia esquivando la bludger.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un hueso duro de roer —la chica solo rio, una sonrisa que le dejo un extraño sabor.

—¡Cuidado! —grito desde las bancas una chica de cabello castaño largo quien veía con preocupación el juego, por suerte uno de los golpeadores bloqueo la bludger que se dirigía hacia Katsuya. Ahora entendía a que se debía su sonrisa.

Mirando hacia la dirección del grito Jonouchi observo a su hermana. Dándole una mirada a su hermana siguió sobrevolando en el aire, la snitch dorada podría darles el triunfo y romper con la racha ganadora de Slytherin.

_"¿Dónde está?" "¿Dónde podría estar?"_ sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, recordando las palabras de Hanazaki cerró los ojos, tratando de escuchar a través del bullicio pudo oír el tintineo de las alas, sus aspas hondeaban a través del aire en un sonido agradable.

_"Ahí estas"_ declaro tras poder verla por unos instantes por sobre la meta de los tres aros de Gryffindor. Sobrevolando por el campo fue hacia ella, sin embargo no era el único que se había dado cuenta de ello.

Atravesando el campo Mai seguía en línea recta, audaz y grácil formando una estela, maravillado por sus movimientos al esquivar a los golpeadores y las bludger, siguió atrás de ella.

Esta vez le vencería, al menos esa meta se estableció en su cabeza hasta que vio como Ushio se acercaba a ambos, primero dando una señal hacia ella, y luego una hacia el frente.

—Pero...

Acelerando en su escoba hacia la chica trato de detenerla, sola contra el cuerpo del grandulón, Mai trataba de esquivarle para tomar la snitch.

—¡Katsuya es hora! —le grito Ushio con fiereza, bloqueando los movimientos de Mai, Jonouchi no tuvo que esperar a que se lo repitiera por segunda vez, volando hacia arriba estuvo a punto de tomarla hasta que escucho el estruendo.

—¡Oe! —se giró de regreso al ver como caía Mai de la escoba— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa!? —le reclamo, Ushio como respuesta le empujo.

—Mi trabajo.

Jonouchi le miro con ira contenida. Yendo con ella dejo de lado su trabajo.

—¡Mai! —le llamo tratando de hacer que despertara, sin embargo seguía inconsciente por el golpe.

Escucho las voces de su equipo, aprovechando la distracción los jugadores de Slytherin trataron de anotar más puntos, que su buscador hubiese fallado confería que ahora podían valerse por sí mismos.

Volvió a gritar su nombre, alzando su mano para sujetarla vio inútil su escoba, dejándola de lado su escoba al ver que casi alcanzaban el suelo se dejó caer, tomando su mano y jalándola a su pecho le abrazo. Cerrando los ojos anticipo el dolor del golpe solo para hallarse flotando en el aire.

Abriendo los ojos con pesadez, pudo ver al profesor Jaden alzando su varita, sin comprender que había pasado se desmayó.

『❀』

Mai despertó en la cama de la enfermería, lo último que recordaba es que su escoba parecía ser apresada por algo. Mirando el techo soltó un largo suspiro. Ya veía venir la palabrería de su equipo como casa. Sin embargo cuando miro hacia el otro lado vio la sonrisa de Katsuya sentado en la silla de enfrente.

—Que bien, ya despertaste.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso el partido ya termino? —reconoció lo estúpidas que fueron sus palabras. Claro que el juego ya había terminado, y por supuesto que lo de menos era saber porque Katsuya se encontraba ahí con ella.

Tal vez... ¿Lastima?

—Felicidades por la victoria —coreo. La chica parpadeo un par de veces ¿Qué demonios?

Tomando asiento en la cama le escuchó con atención, solo sufría una leve contusión, que en un par de horas o minutos le dejarían ir a retomar su rutina diaria. ¿Llorar por una caída? ¡Claro que no! No era propio de ella.

Ese año se proclamó para Slytherin gracias a Mai, al menos eso confeso Jonouchi tras decirle la verdad de su caída.

Al parecer Ushio había tomado su escoba, cometiendo una grave falta.

—Aun así no deberías estar aquí —regaño— tu equipo te reñirá.

El rubio ancho aún más su sonrisa restándole importancia, tratando de cambiar el tema se burló de la buena suerte que tuvo no romperse ningún hueso.

Poco después Mai casi muere de vergüenza al saber que Katsuya se lanzó en el aire por ella. Obviamente aquello ameritaba un rotundo reclamo de su parte. ¿Quién se creía? Ella no necesitaba a alguien que le rescatase. Después de todo, había salido adelante por sus propias manos y esfuerzo.

Si bien trato de hablar con él, ella no era de perder los estribos, siendo que tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo practicar su Expecto Patronum.

Fue tras coincidir en una fiesta, que le llamo, para en ese entonces, a pesar de sus orígenes, Mai se había ganado el respeto de varios compañeros que le instaron a ir a una fiesta en el observatorio de astronomía.

—Enserio no le veo el caso de esto —declaro Mai siendo llevada por Asuka, junto con su novio Manjoume.

—No todo son libros y estudios, a veces es bueno divertirse —respondió Asuka.

Manjoume por otra parte encontró gracioso el hecho de que la joven rubia a pesar de tener una imagen despreocupada era todo lo contrario al ser demasiado exigente consigo mismo a la hora de la magia y encantamientos.

Dejando de lado su mal humor, o mejor dicho dejando que sus emociones le ganaran fue directo al joven rubio quien se encontraba hablando con Honda y Otogi, este segundo se reía de los pobres avances con la hermana del rubio que tenía Hiroto, siendo más que obvio que el chico moría por ella.

—¡Katsuya! —le llamo, el aludido se llevó el índice hacia el frente, apuntándose así mismo, la chica rodo los ojos, a veces era demasiado idiota.

『❀』

—¿Sucede algo?

Ambos se encontraban a lo lejos de la multitud, es más habían caminado tanto que ya no escuchaban las voces de la fiesta ni la música.

Mai se encontraba avergonzada por la conversación que debieron tener hace meses, ahora mismo se sentía tonta por el hecho de abordarle así sin más por el enojo que seguía resguardando en su contra.

Tal vez era verdad, que era algo rencorosa, pero más que enojo se sentía extraña al saber que el chico le había salvado y este nunca le dijo nada.

Bien pudo sacar provecho de ello, pero no fue así, lo dejo pasar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no hubiese importado.

—Esa vez —aferro su falta con sus manos, se había tragado el orgullo en solo ir con él— ¿Por qué fuiste tras de mí en el partido?

Las mejillas de Jonouchi se sonrojaron, desviando la mirada hacia el techo rasco su mejilla —Bien, es solo, me preocupaste —confeso, Mai aparto la vista avergonzada— en cada juego parece que estas en batalla tu sola, a pesar de que estas acompañada —Mai se abrazó a si misma— además era lo correcto, lo que hizo Ushio va en contra de los valores de Gryffindor.

Mai sonrió, suspirando se llevó una mano a la cadera —Si supongo —declaro con un deje de tristeza el cual trato de borrar enseguida.

—Oye espera —le tomo de la mano— ¿No te quedaras?

—Naa ese tipo de eventos no son para mí, soy más como decirlo ¿Solitaria?

—Entonces ¿A dónde iras?

—No lo sé, aun no puedo hacer un Expecto Patronum decente.

—¿Sigues con eso?

—Por supuesto, no soy de rendirme tan fácilmente.

—Hey ¿Y si te ayudo? El profesor Mutou me coloco como uno de los mejores en ese hechizo.

La rubia rio —¿No se enojarán tus amigos?

—Para nada.

—¿Y la chica que tenías a un lado? Tal vez ella se enoje.

—Para nada, Shizuka estará bien además Otogi y Honda están con ella.

Kujaku le miro mal, alzando una ceja expreso —Tratar a la chica con la que sales así no está nada bien Katsuya.

—¿Ha? ¿Salir? Bueno si, vinimos juntos, pero no creo que mi hermana se lo tome a mal, confió en ella y si pasa algo Honda y Otogi sabrán que hacer. Confió en ellos —sentencio.

_"¿Hermana?" "¿Acaba de decir hermana?"_

—¿Entonces nos vamos? —'preguntó' Jonouchi tras tomarla del brazo y llevársela. Mai no tuvo tiempo de contestar algo en contra.

『❀』

Hogwarts era una de las escuelas de magia más reconocidas que existían, en ellas cuatro casas convivían entre si demostrando la maravillosa realidad cuando se coexistía con un deseo en común, la belleza de aprender como también el hecho de superarse así mismo.

Dentro podrías ver a Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff compitiendo entre si y reforzando los vínculos de magia entre el alumnado que iba aprendiendo no solo con el pasar de los años sino a base de los esfuerzos en conjunto que podrían confiar los unos en los otros sin ser pertenecientes a la misma casa que les acogió desde sus ingresos.

Si bien en sus principios ver a una Slytherin salir con un Gryffindor fueron un mal chiste que pronto exploto como el escándalo del año por la escuela, eso fue poco para Mai y Jonouchi que al fin habían formalizado su relación tras años de convivencia donde supieron más del otro y de las drásticas decisiones que alguna vez habían tomado para llegar a donde estaban hoy en día.

Siendo así como comprendió Katsuya el dicho de _"Nunca terminas de conocer a alguien",_ cuando supo que Mai pudo haber estado en Gryffindor, pero le pidió al sombrero elector ir a Slytherin muy a pesar de saber y reconocer que nunca la tratarían como igual al ser una sangre sucia.

Viniendo del mundo humano, aquel mundo donde la magia solo existía en los cuentos de hadas, un día tras no pensar que su suerte mejoraría al sufrir la indolente vida de huérfana en un orfanato, un hombre se apareció en el lugar llevándola consigo a un mundo que siempre creyó inexiste.

"Quiero ser un auror, por eso elegí entrar en Slytherin, como suelen decir, mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero más cerca a tus enemigos"

Aunque con el tiempo, ella comprendió que el mal no solo se destinaba a un sector, este podría blandirse en cualquier corazón que fuese débil, puesto que como todo ser vivo ambas energías; el bien y el mal seguían latentes en su interior.

Así de la mano ambos entraron tras su último año en la institución, aun con los sueños de antaño blandiéndose en sus corazones sin embargo esta vez el pasado ya no hacia mella dentro de cada uno y la madurez les había hecho comprender el inmenso mundo que aun querían conocer con sus propios ojos.

—Hey Katsuya que tanto miras —le llamo la atención Mai. Él seguía embobado como la primera vez que reconoció que se había enamorado de ella— si sigues así te venceré otra vez este año —se jacto.

—Ni lo sueñes Mai —fue hacia ella, en su mirada se encontraba la determinación instalada.

Ella solo rio —Así se habla muchachote —le guiño un ojo, y aprovechando el sonrojo de su novio le robo un beso en la entrada de su primer día de clases en su último año escolar, aquel año que comprendía el inicio de la aventura que les depararía por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

_**Blurting***__ Falta que se genera en el Quidditch cuando los jugadores sujetan el mango de las escobas para sacar de curso a un oponente._

_**Dementor* **__Los Dementores son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación. Asimismo, cuando están cerca producen un gran frío un descenso en la temperatura. Sus caras están ocultas por una capucha que sólo se quitan al dar el famoso "Beso del Dementor ". En gran parte se asemejan a los seres humanos, ya que tienen cuerpos parecidos al de una persona, pero no tienen rostro definido pues donde se deberían de encontrar los ojos hay una especie de membrana y su boca es un orificio abierto, además de que son criaturas putrefactas y tienen la capacidad de volar._

_Para ahuyentar a un dementor se utiliza el Encantamiento Patronum._

_**Hipogrifo***__ Un hipogrifo es un animal mágico que se obtiene al cruzar un caballo con un grifo. Por ello tienen la cabeza, las alas y las garras delanteras de un águila gigante y el cuerpo, patas traseras y cola de caballo. Estas criaturas poseen un gran sentido del honor, son respetuosas con quienes les respetan, pero a la vez son indomables y violentas a quienes les falten al respeto. Pueden convertirse en grandes compañeros, como fue el caso de Buckbeak con Sirius Black y Rubeus Hagrid._

_**Cáliz de fuego***__ El Cáliz de Fuego es el "juez imparcial" en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, que opta por qué estudiante representa a su respectivo colegio. Después de que los estudiantes hayan terminado de colocar su nombre en el cáliz, éste elige un estudiante de cada colegio, lanzando su nombre en un torrente de llamas rojas. Una vez elegidos, los participantes están sujetos a un contrato mágico, por el cual no puede retirarse del Torneo._

_**Mandragora***__ Una Mandrágula, también conocida como Mandragora, es una planta que tiene una raíz que se parece a un ser humano (como un bebé cuando la planta es joven, pero madura a medida que la planta crece). Cuando madura, su llanto puede ser fatal para cualquier persona que lo escuche._

_**Los Aurores***__ son magos altamente calificados que trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia. Su principal cometido es dar caza a los magos tenebrosos, como son los seguidores de Lord Voldemort (los mortífagos) y al propio Voldemort. Es como la policía del Mundo Muggle en versión mágica_

_**Expecto Patronum***__ «Este antiguo y misterioso encantamiento conjura un guardián mágico, una proyección de todos tus sentimientos alegres. El Encantamiento patronus es complicado, y muchas brujas y magos son incapaces de producir un patronus completamente corpóreo, un guardián que por lo general toma la forma del animal con el que comparten una afinidad muy profunda. Quizá lo sospeches, pero no puedes saber qué forma adoptará tu patronus hasta que consigas conjurarlo.» —Descripción de Miranda Goshawk en El Libro de los Hechizos_

_**Quidditch***__ El Quidditch es el deporte más popular en la comunidad mágica. Es una especie de fútbol-baloncesto aéreo que se juega volando sobre escobas. (Quaffle, Bludger y la Snitch Dorada)_

_**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas***__ es una asignatura electiva del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, que pueden ser tomadas por los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante. En la clase, los estudiantes aprenden acerca de una amplia gama de criaturas mágicas, desde salamandras y escregutos de cola explosiva, e incluso unicornios y thestrals. A los estudiantes se les enseña acerca de la alimentación, mantenimiento, mejoramiento y tratamiento adecuado de estas diversas criaturas._


End file.
